A medical pump system has been proposed which aims to prevent drug solutions from being erroneously dosed due to misidentification of patients, and in which a patient is associated with a medical pump, such as, a syringe pump and an infusion pump in one-to-one correspondence. The medical pump system is configured to have a communication unit provided in a rack for installing the medical pump and to have external communication means and storage means provided in each medical pump. In such a medical pump system, patient data stored in a first medical pump which has already been installed in the rack is collated with patient data stored in a second medical pump which is newly installed in the rack. Then, installation of the second medical pump is completed when only the items of collated patient data coincide with each other, thereby preventing the misidentification of patients.